Instagram no Kisu
by P-inkElectric
Summary: ¿Cómo hacer una publicación popular a los pocos segundos de ser subida en Instagram? Sasuke no tenía la respuesta, pero sí tenía el suficiente conocimiento para poder causar sensación con un 'simple' video.


**»Naruto | Naruto Shippuden Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto—. All Rights Reserved.**

 **»Relατioηship: Sasuke | Hinata**

 **»Uηiverso Alτerηo.**

.

.

.

 **Instragam no Kisu**

[ **capitulo único]**

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando se proviene de familias adineradas lo común es que entre ellos mismos se relacionen y no es nada extraño que a temprana edad se comprometan al matrimonio, al fin y al cabo también tenían que prepararse con la presidencia de la empresa a heredar. Sasuke Uchiha era el heredero de las Corporaciones Uchiha y sus dieciséis años ya estaba comprometido, no le molestaba en absoluto pues él mismo había decidido quién sería su futura esposa y si la gente tenía la suficiente osadía para preguntarle sí estaba satisfecho con su decisión, él mismo aseguraría que lo estaba.

¿Que quién es su prometida?

—¡Woah! ¡Kawaii! ~ ¡Mirala! ~ ¡Uh! Creo que estoy enamorado ~ — Naruto Namikaze era, al igual que Sasuke, un hijo de una reconocida familia, aunque siempre se destacó por ser extremadamente humilde y fervientemente amante del ramen, para las personas que le conocían también era un **B-Boy** —¡Dios! Es tan hermosa y tierna ~ Oh~ yo la sigo desde su primer día en Instagram... — pero también era conocido por ser un _Sunny_ , así se hacían llamar los miembros del club de fans de Hinata Hyuga. —Que suerte tienes, bastardo lunatico. —

Hinata Hyuga era la hija de un gran y aclamado empresario, dueño de la mejor agencia de productora de Músicos, Cantantes y Actores y Actrices, no solo de Japón sino también en Corea del Sur, posiblemente de toda Asia. La agencia Byakugan se encargaba de generar _ídolos_ mundialmente conocidos, ese era uno de sus objetivos principales, ese era el objetivo del CEO, padre de Hinata . Sí, la prometida de Sasuke.

—Cállate de una buena vez. — y sí, Sasuke se irritaba cada vez que hablaban de su novia de esa forma, porque sabía que ella era realmente hermosa, tal vez era por tal motivo que el Uchiha se había comprometido con la chica, o al menos esa era a la deducción que había llegado Naruto. —Además, ¿Qué rayos estas viendo de mi novia? ... Dame eso. — le arrebató el celular al rubio, pero lo que vio, le dejó sin habla.

Su futura esposa, esa hermosa cantante que ahora estaba de gira por Corea, su novia, ¿ya había dicho la futura Uchiha? Había subido una _selca_ para "compartirla" con sus fans donde hacía una de esas cosas que se hicieron muy famosas... ¿Cómo había dicho Naruto que se llamaba eso?

— _Aegyo_... Mira, aquí lo puso. "Numeral Aegyo. Gracias a todos. Numeral Seúl. Numeral _Saranghae_."

—¿Por qué hablas como idiota? — y sí, Sasuke estaba furioso, celoso, irritado, con deseos de matar a alguien, ¿por qué no empezar con Naruto? —¿Y cómo qué te enamoraste? Imbécil — escuchaba cosas como esa muy seguido de sus compañeros de clase hasta de las chicas, se podría decir que estaba acostumbrado. ¡Mentira! Jamás se acostumbraría a ese tipo de comentarios respecto a su talentosa novia.

—Ne ~ ... Si serás idiota, es normal que como todo Sunny este enamorado de Hinata, estoy en su fandom. Re-cuér-da-lo ~ — dicho eso, le guiño el ojo y salió corriendo, no sin antes tomar su celular nuevamente, necesitaba comentar la foto y darle me gusta a las otras selcas que no le había mostrado a Sasuke.

.

.

—¿Cuándo tiene libre? — Hanabi Hyuga era la hermana menor de Hinata y a diferencia de la mayor, ella no era talentosa, le gustaba más manejar a la gente, las finanzas, los negocios, y todo lo relacionado al mundo empresarial; por lo cual siempre trataba de estar atenta a su hermana pues aunque actualmente no era su Manager, por ser demasiado joven, y aunque tampoco aspiraba a ser uno, siempre estaba pendiente de la agenda de su hermana. La pregunta había sido para el manager de Hinata, quien estaba demasiado feliz por todo el gran recibimiento que había tenido su representada en Corea.

—Hoy en la tarde y mañana todo el día. Hinata ha hecho un muy buen trabajo. — había dicho el hombre, palmeando el hombro a Hinata, pues ella desde su debút se estaba esforzando bastante. —Puedo decir, que nunca la había visto tan radiante desde que se anuncio su compromiso a la prensa, el amor cambia a las personas. Ne, Hinata.

—¡Kakashi-san! ... No diga esas cosas— como siempre que estaba avergonzaba, la Idol se sonrojaba a niveles inimaginables y eso había sido de provecho para su imagen.

—¿La vez Hanabi? Hasta usa su imagen inocente y tímida cuando hablo de Sasuke. —

—Como sea, Hinata, hoy cenaremos y mañana tendrás ... —

—Hoy y mañana estará ocupada. — una cuarta voz se había unido a la conversación, una voz que Hinata conocía perfectamente bien. —Estará ocupada con su novio al cual nunca tiene tiempo de verlo y menos ahora que estará más pendiente de su carrera. —

No agrego nada más, tomó a la sorprendida y feliz Hinata de la muñeca y la saco del estudio de fotos. Luego de ver otras imágenes de Hinata en su Weibo e Instagram no lo pensó dos veces para ir a Corea y descubrir por qué ahora su novia estaba más pendiente de esas tontas redes sociales que de él mismo. Sí, estaba muy celoso. Y Hinata, ella estaba feliz, avergonzada, claro que sí, pero también feliz, tenía más de un mes de no ver ese par de ojos negros que la intimidaban pero al mismo tiempo la insiparaban.

La morena lleno sus pulmones de suficiente aire, para calmar su nerviosismo, admiro por unos segundos el precioso perfil que Sasuke tenía.

—Yo sé que te gusto bastante... — había mencionado Sasuke al sentir la mirada de la chica en su rostro, pero ella salió corriendo, un típico juego que tenía con el Uchiha. —¡Hey! ... — Hinata corría de forma elegante con aquellos zapatos de tacón alto que solo hacían resaltar tanto su alta y buena figura como su bien formado trasero. —¿Cómo puede correr con esa clase de zapatos si antes y apenas podía correr sin tropezar? Tsk ... ¡Hinata!

Camino detrás de ella, la encontró en una banca dónde el sol tenue del atardecer le pegaba en su rostro, imágenes como esa le hacía pensar que de verdad esa cosa de estar enamorado era una tremenda tontería, se le ocurrían muchas cosas idiotas.

—¿Qué hay de esas selcas en tú Instagram y desde cuándo tienes uno? — se sentó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el delgado hombro de la chica, aspirado el delicioso olor que tanto le gustaba de ella. —Oye, no dejaré que el idiota de Kakashi te consiga papeles en esos odiosos dramas que hacen los idolos, ¿Qué no sabes que a acusa de esas imágenes los fans querrán verte con tal o tal artista en un estúpido drama? —

—Sasuke ~ ... — ella apoyo su cabeza sobre la de Sasuke, esos pequeños momentos eran los que le gustaban y los que guardaba en su corazón con todo su amor. — La mayoría de las fotos la saca Kakashi-san, son para dar más acceso a los fans de lo que cotidianamente hago y-

—Lo sé, no soy tonto. Solo, me pongo celoso, eso es todo. — le había interrumpido él, admitiendo que estaba celoso y de verdad que eso de estar enamorado le hacía pensar cosas realmente idiotas; se apartó y saco su celular, Hinata le miraba curiosa, pues según lo que veía que estaba haciendo él en su celular, al parecer Sasuke ya había tomado una decisión. —Listo, ya te sigo en el famoso Instagram, ¿Qué no es suficiente con el Weibo? En fin, debes de seguirme, veo que aún no sigues a na- —

—Listo, ya te sigo en Instagram, Sasuke yo- — ahora fue Hinata quien le había interrumpido.

—Debo subir mi primera foto. Mirame Hinata. — pero nuevamente Sasuke volvió a interumpirle. Curiosa, Hinata le vio, tal como le dijo Sasuke, fue cuestión de segundos para que sus labios se juntaran con ansias el uno del otro, pero el beso duró poco, ella no se había dado cuenta que su prometido había puesto su celular a grabar lo suficiente y necesario para un video, y subirlo a Instagram. —Mira la notificación, luego. — susurro sobre sus labios, para 'atacarlos' nuevamente, en un beso más apasionado que el primero.

Minutos después, el video en el Instgram de Sasuke tenía más de 3. 533.306 "Me gusta" y más de 1.456.524 'Comentarios'. El dichoso beso estaba causando revuelo en toda red social, en toda revista electrónica, en todo blog, en todo periódico. Definitivamente, sería la noticia del año.

.

.

.

.

[ **END?]**

.

.

.

.

—Deberías hacerme una canción. — Sasuke no lo admitiría, pero estaba seguro que ahora era el "salvador" de Hinata, pues ya no escucharía ningún comentario sobre los 'enamorados fans' de ella, aunque la propia Hinata desconociera esté echo imprescindible en la historia.

—Haré una canción para Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

[ **END]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hello my kitties ~ Bueno, esté es un regalo para ustedes (?) soy adicta al Instagram y mucho más a los selcas de los cantantes coreanos -lol- así que hice esté intento de one shot mezclado estas dos cosas con mis hermosos niños._

 _¿Hay OoC? claro que sí -risas- Trataré de hacer algo del universo Naruto, no soy buena para eso, ya que siempre he visto a Naruto como shonen y para mi solo debe haber acción, y no soy buena para la acción y mucho menos para mezclar cosas románticas con la acción. Así que por eso posiblemente mis "fanfics" sean en un Universo alternativo. -sad-_

 _Pero espero les gusté está cosa rara._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

.

.

 **| Detrás de Cámara(?) |**

— _¿Cuántos seguidores tienes Hinata?_

— _¿Yo? Cinco- ..._

— _Bien._

— _Cinco punto cinco millones, Sasuke._

— _Mierda._

.

.

 **SASUHINA LIFE STYLE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **By: P-InkElectric**


End file.
